So far away!
by Ness F. Malfoy
Summary: Essa e a última noite...   A última dança...  A última...


Personagens:  
Hermione - JK Rowling  
Draco - JK Rowling  
Rony Weasley - JK Rowling

Música  
Far away - Nickle Back

Espero que gostem!

* * *

This time, this place,

Misused, mistakes

Too long, too late

Who was I to make you wait?

Just one chance, just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know, you know, you know...

Este tempo, este lugar

Esses desperdícios , esses erros

Tanto tempo, tão tarde

Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?

Apenas mais uma chance, apenas mais um suspiro

Caso reste apenas um

Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...

_Era o final, depois desse dia nossos caminhos seriam separados, por sorte do destino nos encontraríamos novamente, mas eu duvidava disso, o destino nunca foi meu amigo, ele sempre me pregando peças, me derrubando a cada recomeço, mas era você que me dava forças para levantar se seguir, mas agora como poço viver sabendo que nunca mais a encontrarei? Como posso viver sabendo que outro a terás nos braços? Sabendo que a perderei?__Não posso deixar que essa noite seja estragada e... __a … ultima._

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

Que eu te amo

Eu sempre te amei

E eu sinto sua falta

Estive afastado por muito tempo

Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo

E você nunca irá embora

Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais

_Por tempos me afastei de você, por medo de que quando me rejeitasse, que não acreditasse em mim, por que eu um sonseriano estaria e envolvendo com uma grifinoriana? Como acreditar que eu que sempre te humilhei pudesse te amar? Como acreditar? Mas essa e a verdade esse loiro a ama mais que tudo, mais que a própria vida e deixe que este dia seja o melhor da minha vida, porque talvez eu não a veja mais, talvez esse seja realmente o fim. Por mais que guerras não nos separem mais, eu me sinto cada vez mais distante de ti._

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know, you know, you know

De joelhos, eu pedirei

Uma última chance para uma última dança

Porque com você, eu resistiria

A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão

Eu daria tudo

Eu daria tudo por nós

Dou qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei

Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...

_Chego junto a ti.Não era minha intenção te assustar, mas__essa era a hora eu precisava me decidir, e era agora, não poderia ser depois, eu faria isso agora, por mais que o medo tentava me puxar para trás, tentando me fazer desistir eu estou firme em minha escolha, por mais que pareça tão distante o sim saindo de sua boca, mas eu acredito que esse pode ser dito, por tão distante que esteja, por mais barreiras que existam, por mais medo e incerteza, eu ignoro tudo e corro para ti tentando uma ultima lembrança sua, então aceitas por este dia? Pela ultima vez? Não precisa dizer sim, por mais que eu queira, você pode dizer não. Tu me odeias eu sei disso._

_- quem disse tal mentira – fico confuso com tal revelação pode você me amar, você a sabe-tudo Granger?_

That I love you

That I loved you all along

I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

Que eu te amo

Eu sempre te amei

E eu sinto sua falta

Estive afastado por muito tempo

Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo

E você nunca irá embora

Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais

So far away (So far away)

Been far away for far too long

So far away (So far away)

Been far away for far too long

Tão longe (tão longe)

Estive afastado por muito tempo

Tão longe (tão longe)

Estive afastado por muito tempo

_Oh sim dançamos a noite inteira, o tempo pareceu parar, eu não queria te deixar, tu não podia, eu não conseguiria, mas era preciso, você será mais feliz como o Weasley, eu não conseguirei viver com você sofrendo ao meu lado então que eu poça ver você feliz ao lado do meu maior inimigo, que tu sejas feliz com ele, são os meus mais sinceros votos a ti meu amor..._

But you know

You know

You know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For been away for far too long

So keep breathing

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe and hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing

Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go

(Keep breathing) Hold on to me and, never let me go

(Keep breathing) Hold on to me and, never let me go

Mas você sabe

Você sabe

Você sabe

Eu queria

Eu queria que você ficasse

Porque eu precisava

Eu precisava escutar você dizer

Que eu te amo

Que eu te amei todo o tempo

Que eu te perdoo

Por estar longe por tanto tempo

Então continue respirando

Porque eu não vou mais te deixar

Acredite, segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir

Continue respirando

Porque eu não vou mais te deixar

Acredite, segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir

Continue respirando, segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir

Continue respirando, segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir

_Que eu consiga fazer você feliz, mas que esse feliz seja longe de você, desculpe-me mas eu não poço eu não consigo se quer pensar na chance de você ficar comigo e ser infeliz._

_- Draco tu és a única pessoa que me faz feliz – como? Eu não encontro respostas, mas uma coisa eu sei eu te amo pela eternidade e se arriscar a minha vida por ti for o suficiente para me fazer feliz que vou jogar tudo para o ar e correr para ti, pois sem ti eu não vivo. Sem pensar duas vezes me ajoelho diante de ti, já estava tudo esquematizado a anos, mas nunca fora posto em pratica, e esse era o momento..._

_- Hermione Jane Granger que se casar comigo? – olhei para ela, em seu rosto passavam varias emoções, surpresa, duvida, medo, alegria, raiva, ... não precisava continuar já sabia sua reposta, foi bom enquanto durou – desculpe-me – e sai, eu não queria que o único amor da minha vida me visse chorando_

_- sim – ela disse lançando-me um olhar encantado, poderia se dize que ela estava chorando, mas eu não conseguia ver suas lagrimas, tentei me controlar, mas a emoção foi maior, cai em lagrimas, sim Draco Malfoy, o ex-comensal da morte esta chorando e por causa de uma trouxa – sim Draco eu aceito, faça-me a Sra. Malfoy e seremos felizes._

_- felizes! – andei até ela, e a dei um abraço, tudo estaria bem daqui para frente, porque não existe sonho tão distante que não possa ser alcançado!_

_

* * *

_

Gostaram? Espero que sim! Bom como eu amo Dramione e amo essa música aqui está o resultado! Espero reviews!

Beijos N.


End file.
